


The gift of opening night

by 365paperdolls



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Carlos and Seb exchange gifts on opening night.
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The gift of opening night

“Seb?” Carlos finds his boyfriend going over his and Kourtney’s lines as she she puts the final touches on his makeup.

“Hey! Does Miss Jenn need to speak to us?”

“No, can I borrow you for a sec?” 

“I’ll continue practicing my lines with Nini and finish your makeup later. Thank you for your help.” Kourtney says as she walks off.

Seb turns to Carlos who is smiling excitedly.

“What is it?” 

Carlos hands him a small rectangular package with a small card.

“Opening night good luck gift, not that you need luck.” 

“For my new favourite Sharpay. Always be fabulous- Carlos.” He reads.

Seb opens it and gasps.

“Where did you find this?!”

“Target... in 2008.”

“You’ve kept it in the package all this time?!” 

“It seemed too special to use, however...” he points to the button at the top of the pen.

“Does it still work?!”

Carlos just smiles at him mischievously in response.

Seb presses the button. Fabulous begins to play. He hugs his boyfriend.

“I love it! Thank you. Wait here.” He runs off and returns with a box.

“Choreographers deserve opening night gifts too. Now I know being obsessed with High School musical you have lots of merch, so I got you something I know you don’t have with the help of the rest of the cast.” 

“I’m intrigued.” 

Carlos opens the box to reveal a scrapbook that had ‘ High School Musical: the East High production 2019’ in gold stickers on it and the cover photo off the programme. He flicks through the pages to reveal a picture of him with each cast member, a sticker of their respective character, their autograph and a handwritten note to him complete with their favourite High School Musical quote. Miss Jenn even had her own page. At the back were lots of photos that had been taken in rehearsal including some that Carlos hadn’t even known were taken. He looks up at his boyfriend speechless.

“So... do you like it?” Seb asks nervously.

“I love it!” He looks around to see everyone else watching him.

“Thank you.” He hugs Seb. “And thank you all for contributing. It has been an honour to be your choreographer. And remember we’re all in this-“

“Together!” Everyone else finishes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have that pen, it still plays music.


End file.
